bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Phantasmal Raiders
The Phantasmal Raiders are a faction that exist in the ocean around the Dome of Cyril Nui. History The Raiders have an unknown history. Three leaders exist within the faction; Uva, Sagarc and Gamel. At some point they enslaved a large amount of Bashaa to their ranks, and many other sea creatures and warriors. One month after Bandiaca was repelled by the Toa Cyril, the Raiders began to attack, first sending their second in command and the personal guard of the three commanders. Raia was able to defeat the Cyril and reported to the Raiders about what he had learned. He also ended up getting the Raiders a spy in the form of Larc. He was defeated and killed, however, by the Toa Cyril Nova. The Raiders began to modify the body of Forte while Jaki went off and attacked without listening to his leaders. The newly modified Forte went into battle after Jaki, surprising the Toa, though he was now a slave instead of a man of free will. In the end of this fight, Forte returned with his memory restored, choosing to side with the Raiders. He was accepted as Raia's replacement, but they would watch him, desiring to kill Hoji so they could put Forte back under their control. Sagarc dispatched Hibiki to do it. Later, the Raiders took control of Hibiki's mind and made him into a monster, forcing the Toa to put down the sympathetic warrior. They decided to attack again immediately, sending in a few cannon fodder warriors to be led by the powerful Zolda. In the end Zolda was the only survivor of the attack, and he had failed. He was imprisoned for his desired betrayal. He was told that the Light attack used on him seeped Rouze energy into his body, so the Raiders removed it, killing Zolda, and gave it to Ibuki, telling him to wait and see what the powers would do to him. They told him to eliminate Rei. Ibuki would use his powers on Agri, but his powers were imperfect. He was eventually slain by Agri. Sagarc soon went and spoke to Agito in his prison cell, allying with his old comrade and planning on overthrowing the Raiders. However, even though Agito held up well against the Toa, he met his end at their hands. Uva ended up sending Kiva to fight for him, making sure he had the powerful warrior's allegiance if Sagarc attempted a coup. When Kiva attacked he started executing Matoran en masse, and quickly defeated Cesare and Chalice without taking damage, even from a Lightning and Drill combination from the Toa of Ice. Kiva was successful, but met his end as well when taking the powerful God Strike attack, very close to victory. Sending Psyga for more information, Larc's cover was blown as she betrayed Psyga. In the end he was slain before more could be learned about the island. The Toa decided to attack the base when Larc revealed she knew the location. The attack was repelled and the island was assaulted by a large team of Phantasmal Raiders forces. The attack has largely been successful thus far. The three leaders encountered a wounded Garren and attempted to extract information from him through an illusion, getting some before being discovered by him and being forced to retreat rather than face his anger and Crystal powers. Mezool soon encountered Chalice and caused him to feel intense rage. After a hard fight, Mezool was slain, though Chalice wasn't a ticking bomb anymore, after Cesare tricked him and managed to help. The three Raiders encountered Bandiaca before too long after their escape from Garren. After a duel between their powers, Mirai intervened, forcing them to use Ohja to fight as well. As Mirai left to stop Leangle and Sasword, Faiz fought and soon killed Ohja, only to be destroyed in turn by Bashaa as the Raiders were losing. Cutting off Bandiaca's attacks from hitting Bashaa, they summoned more and sent them after her, keeping each of her attacks at bay, putting her in a fatal position She was saved by Mirai, who had just slain Sasword. Forte, at the same time, chose to ignore orders and fight Dai, ending with his death and subsequent resurrection by an unknown figure. As the Raiders and Bandiaca continued their fight, the Toa intervened and stopped their large hosts from fighting. Bandiaca retreated, leaving the Toa and Raiders to fight. After a long battle the Raiders host was smashed and they were forced to retreat. Known Members *Uva *Gamel *Sagarc *Jaki Former Members *Raia (Deceased) *Ryuki (Deceased) *Hibiki (Deceased) *Tohki (Deceased) *Gouki (Deceased) *Zolda (Deceased) *Ibuki (Deceased) *Kuuga (Unknown Status) *Agito (Deceased) *Kiva (Deceased) *Psyga (Deceased) *Mezool (Deceased) *Ohja (Deceased) *Sasword (Deceased) *''Forte'' *Leangle (Deceased) Trivia *This faction was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Sea of Peril'' *''Thunder Storm'' (Mentioned Only) *''Legacy'' (Mentioned Only in a Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Factions Category:Phantasmal Raiders Category:Koji